Dragon, Phoenix, and Zero
by Chichiryuutei
Summary: Instead of Saito, Louise summon 1 commoner and 1 noble from devil society. Because of that, they are very reluctant to be her familiar... Rated M because of a bit swearing and nudity (not that it graphical, but better safe than sorry)


**Dragon, Phoenix, and Zero**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DxD and Zero no Tsukaima is not mine, I own nothing except this story concept**

* * *

"Hmm?"

Everyone, I am Hyoudou Issei, I am a devil, [Pawn] and lover of Rias Gremory, that has recently turned into Middle Class Devil. Right now, I am in my room, looking at my newest porn magazine that has been provided by Matsuda and Motohama, my best (although, they can be a pain in the ass sometimes) friends. When I am busy looking at this 'godly treasures', I saw something green in front of me. It's looking like a portal.

**{Partner, I feel some strange power from that thing…}**

Ddraig, my Dragon partner which has been locked in a thing called [Sacred Gear], talked. He is a reliable partner who always help me, although lately he is always depressed since his great name [Sekiryuutei] has been changed into [Chichiryuutei] because of kid show in Underworld. Recently he is more depressed because Fafnir, a Dragon King that has been contracted by Asia Argento, 1 of my comrades, has a fetish for panties and swimsuit of his contractor.

Anyway, like Ddraig said, this green thing in front of me is suspicious. I feel like I will be in great trouble if I touch that thing. Should I ignore it?

**{It seems like that green thing is calling you, partner… listen…}**

"—_Oh familiar of mine—"_

Hmm, yeah I can hear something, but it is too faint, I cannot hear it clearly. Is that sound come from that thing?

**{Maybe… I can't say much because even I don't recognize this green thing…}**

Even you, a legendary Dragon-sama don't know that thing? It is official, that green thing is a trouble maker. I had enough of trouble in my life, started from an ex-Fallen Angel girlfriend who killed you, immortal yakitori bastard, Holy Sword Excalibur, a terrorist organization, a traitor from Maou-sama family, a battle freak rival, Evil God Loki, Chichigami, Hero-wannabe human who have a Longinus Sacred Gear, Hades and his grim reaper minion, Shalba, and now a new terrorist organization lead by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, granpa of said battle freak rival. Why I can't have an ecchi life?

"—_sacred, powerful, and noble—"_

Ah, I can hear something again. Looks like whoever in that thing is not referring it to me, I am not sacred and noble, and I am still not strong enough to be called powerful.

"—_Come—"_

And somehow that thing glow brighter than before. Yeah, this is very suspicious… I should get out from my room before something happened. When I reach my room door…

"Ise-sama, I have baked some cookies, If you like can you tasted it?", a familiar voice come from behind the door.

"Ah Ravel, please come in", I said to her, while I open the door.

The one appeared in my sight is a bishoujo, long blonde hair tied in twin ponytails with large drills-like curls, and has a dark blue eyes. She is Ravel Phenex, a sister of immortal yakitori bastard I mentioned earlier. Right now, she is my manager because a kid show in Underworld which is based on me, [Oppai Dragon] is popular. She is a reliable junior, and has a bit of tsundere tendencies.

"Ise-sama, here is-", she stopped her speech after she saw that green thing in my room, and asked me while pointed her finger to that thing, "Ise-sama, what is that portal-like thing?"

"I don't know, Ddraig said it is calling me, but my instinct said that thing is full of trouble… I had enough of trouble in my life…"

"I see… please let me examine this portal-like spell, Ise-sama… as your manager, I must know if this green thing is dangerous to you or not.", she started to inspect that green thing. I also started to inspect it, against my instinct.

"What did you find, Ravel?", I asked her.

"I don't know, this spell is different from what I know... But I know that this spell is not dangerous to your health... It's looks like a portal for summoning, but I am not sure, since I never see this kind of magic before..."

I see... If Ravel said it is not dangerous, I should believe her, since her knowledge is better than me in magic department. But I still not sure what purpose that thing served...

"In any case, this thing is suspicious... I don't think touching it will do any good... What should we do, Ravel?", I tried asking her, wondering if she has any answer regarding this situation.

"I believe you are right, Ise-sama, we shouldn't act recklessly, and I also agree with you regarding to not touch this thing... Unfortunately I also don't know what to do... Maybe if we leave this thing alone it will disappear with it's own..."

I see... It sounds like a reasonable suggestion. More like it is the only solution we have. If this thing is not dangerous, then it will disappear on it's own if that thing failed to do whatever it is tasked to do. I looked at Ravel, and both of us shook our head vertically, prepared to leave my room, but...

"I. Have arrived."

...Ophis surprised us by arriving from under the bed, making us stumble and got pushed into that thing. As soon as we touch that thing, we (I mean me and Ravel) got sucked into it.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

"Another explosion? As expected from Zero!"

"She is just a failure! Hahaha!"

Ugh, what a violent spell... After Ophis surprised us, we fell into that thing, and then we caught up in a violent explosion... Looks like I can blame my dragon trait for attracting problem again...

**{Well, sorry for being trapped inside you partner...}**

Well, that dragon thing is outside my capability, so I just have to sucked it up. Now I need to where are we... Oh yeah, Ravel! Where is she?

**{Look at your right side, partner...}**

As suggested by Ddraig, I look at my right side, and I found Ravel unconscious, I don't see any visible wound, but I need to make sure if she is indeed alright.

"Ravel! Are you alright!?"

"Hnnnngghh... Ise-sama? Where are we? What happened?", ah, looks like she regain her consciousness... That's good...

When I look carefully, we are not in my room anymore. I also can feel that this is not Earth or Underworld. So... Where are we?

**{Partner... Look above...}**

Following Ddraig advise, I looked up, and now I am seeing something unbelievable... There is two moons up there... Ravel who seeing why I looked up do the same, and she is equally surprised as I am.

"...Looks like we are not in Earth or Underworld anymore, Ise-sama..."

As I thought, this is not Earth anymore... I don't know if there is any habitable planet besides Earth... Oh right, Can't we teleporting into Underworld or our home? I better ask Ravel, she is more knowledgeable in magic.

"Ravel, can't we teleporting into Underworld or our home?"

"I can't feel our magic circle in Underworld or our home, we can but it need time..."

"How long?"

"Hmm... At least I need 6 month to connecting this location with Underworld or our home..."

6 month huh... I wonder if Rias and other know we are fine during that period of time... While thinking about my lover, Rias Gremory, someone interrupted my thinking...

"Who are you?"

The one who ask me that question is a little girl with long pink hair, and she is wearing some uniform with cloak. In her right hand, she is holding some stick. Her glare show me that she is dissatisfied with something. And not long after she asked us, I heard something coming from behind that girl.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AS EXPECTED OF ZERO! SHE SUMMONED A COMMONER, NOT ONLY 1 BUT TWO!"

"SHE IS A FAILURE!"

"GET OUT OF THIS ACADEMY ALREADY, ZERO!"

"SHUT UP! I just messed up only once!"

We can only watch this scene, since we do not know what is going on in this world. And not too long, some bald person said something to that tiny girl.

"Miss Valliere, now is time to seal the contract with one of them."

! Hearing word 'contract', we both get wary to all of them. From their appearance, they looks like a magician, and if magician want to contracting something, it is either devil pact or familiar contracting.

"Ravel, what should we do?", I tried to ask my manager in a low voice.

"…Since we don't know this world well, I think we should get along with what they want to do, if they want to sealed pact with us, I think we should accept it since 'devil who sealed a pact with other world magician' will get positive evaluation, not to mention we need a place to sleep and food to eat…", said Ravel to me while lowering her voice. "…and I can monopolize Ise-sama without anyone disturbing me… hehehe…", and she muttering something I can't hear clearly. Anyway, if this is devil pact, we should accept it, but my instinct said that it is not a devil pact…

"Colbert-sensei, I think some mistake happened. Please let me try again!", ugh… I feel a bit insulted, since from her tone, she is very dissatisfied with either of us. I can feel Ravel is also a bit insulted.

"I cannot allow that, Miss Valliere… This Springtime Summoning Ritual is a sacred ritual where the magician find their partner and specialty, having it redone because they do not like their partner is blasphemous.", that bald man refuse her plea.

"But I never heard of a commoner being a familiar!", geez… sorry for being a commoner!

…Wait a minute… a familiar!?

"Ravel, can devil be contracted as a familiar for human mage?", I asked Ravel since this is urgent. I don't know if I have lowering my voice or not, I don't want to have another master, my master is Rias Gremory only!

"… I never heard of it… usually devil is more powerful than human magician, and our pride won't allow us to be contracted as a familiar.", she answer me while frowning.

"I'm afraid I don't have any authority over this matter. Either take one of them as your familiar or you must leave this school.", that bald man said with finality in his voices. "Now Miss Valliere, please finish this ritual."

"What should we do, Ise-sama?", Ravel asked me, she doesn't want to be a mere familiar, since her family is a noble in devil society, and I won't allow them to claim her either, her family entrust her to me, not to mention I have failed to protect her before, in a conflict with the new Khaos Brigade, or as Rizevim Livan Lucifer named his organization, Qlippoth.

"Don't worry Ravel, I won't allow you to be bound by her.", I assured her. Now, I must think a way to escape from this situation. Unfortunately, my brain only give me 2 answer : 1. We fight all of them with brute force. Even though this situation is not ideal, and we are outnumbered, I will do it as a last resort. And the second solution is…

"Be grateful commoner, usually your kind would never experience the lips of a noble.", ah looks like she and the bald man has finished talking. She then said that word to me, while lifting her stick. Sorry to disappoint you little girl, I have tasted a noble lips before, and I am sure her lips is better than your lips.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant me your blessing upon this creature and bind it as my familiar!", she chanting some spell to me, but unfortunately…

"I refuse"

* * *

Looks like they are not anticipated me to refuse her. That little girl reaction is very amusing to see. From surprised expression, then shift to a confused expression, and then angry expression.

"What did you just said?", she asked me again with a refrained angry expression.

"I refused to be your familiar, did you heard me?"

After I said that, all magician except that little girl, the bald man, and the glasses girl who have expression similar to Koneko-chan before she opened up to me, laughing hard.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! HE REFUSED HER!"

"EVEN A COMMONER REFUSED ZERO LIPS!"

"THIS IS AMUSING!"

…And something like that heard from behind her. Speaking of that little girl, her glare is full of killing intent. Unfortunately, because of my troublesome dragon trait, I have met many enemies with a killing intent more impressive than her, so I am not too affected, and ignored her glare.

"How dare you…", before she continued her sentence, I interrupted her.

"Of course I dare, as far as I know, you must find your own familiar with your own power, not with that kidnapping spell, and before someone want to make a contract with their potential familiar, they have a right to refuse. Because of that, I refuse your attempt to bind me as your familiar.", I explained to her what I believe for familiar contracting. Of course I 'modified' my explanation a bit to my favor. Hey, don't see me like that, I am a devil, manipulating human is our nature.

"I don't care about your opinion, you are a commoner, you must obey me because I am a noble, I am better than you!", that little girl is still stubborn to make me her familiar.

"If you don't care about your opinion, I can say the same to you. I don't care about your opinion. And don't even think to make her as your familiar little girl.", I said to that pink little girl while pointing at Ravel to make sure she doesn't bind Ravel.

"Ise-sama…", muttered Ravel while blushing.

"Excuse me Sir… I am afraid you must obey her, she summons both of you here so she can make one of you as her familiar.", the bald man interrupted us.

"And you are?", I asked him his name. I am tired to refer him as 'the bald man'.

"My name is Jean Colbert, Sir. I am a teacher at this academy.", the bald man-I mean Colbert-san introduced himself.

"Ah, my name is Issei. Hyoudou Issei. I am a… random commoner.", I am reluctant to said that I am devil, I don't know if devil is exist here. "And she is Ravel. Ravel Phenex. She is my... friends.", after I introduced her, Ravel lift her skirt slightly like when a noble girl introduced herself. Ah what I am thinking, she is a noble.

"Mr. Hyoudou and Miss Phenex.", he said while nodding. "As I said before Mr. Hyoudou, I am afraid you must obey Miss Valliere. If she cannot finished this ritual, she will be expelled.", Colbert-san said that.

"And as I said before, I refused. I don't want to be bound to that Valliere as her familiar. Ravel also refused to be bound as that Valliere girl familiar.", I told him.

"You… You are just a commoner…", again I interrupted her before she is finished talking. Seriously, is she cannot said another word except 'commoner' stuff?

"But I am willing to talk if it is not a familiar contracting. For example, a contract that benefit both party. A contract that can be severed if I or that Valliere girl want to. How about it?", I asked her. Yeah, my second solution is make a mutually benefit contract, until Ravel can connect both of us into our home. To be honest, I am not confident I can make this negotiation success, but it can't be hurt to try this. Also, I can treat this as training, if I want to be a High Class Devil, I need to learn how to negotiate with other being to achieve what I want. I cannot always relied on brute strength.

"How dare you to propose that, as a commoner, your live is in hand of noble. So, I order you to let me bind you as my familiar, commoner!", man she is really getting into my nerves. She may be cute, but her attitude is really horrible.

"As I said numerous time before, I refuse. If you really want to bind me as your familiar, you must defeat me in combat."

As soon as I said that, all magicians in this academy start laughing. Apparently they do not believe a mere commoner can defeat a noble. Too bad, I have defeated some noble before, which is an immortal yakitori bastard that have a severe phobia towards dragon (fortunately, his phobia has been fixed because of his perverted guts, and his attitude is better now), a traitor from Maou-sama family that have a sick fetish towards nun (He is dead in hand of his supposed ally), and a heir of Bael family.

"You want to challenge a noble? Know your place commoner! Very well, I will show you that a commoner cannot defeat a noble!", she said while lifting her stick.

"Ise-sama, are you sure? We don't know how capable magician in this world.", said Ravel in a low voice.

"Yeah, if she wants to hear me she must know our strength a bit. I will try to hold back, after all I did not tell them that we are not human, but if she is strong, I will use my balance break. And by fighting one of them, we can tell how strong this magician in this world.", I said to her while rub my hand to her head. She is blushing with my action.

"I understand. Please be careful, Ise-sama."

* * *

"IT'S A DUEL!"

"Zero is going into a duel! Her opponent is her familiar!"

"As expected of Zero, she cannot make her familiar obey!"

Geez, they treated this duel as a show. They must be very confident about their noble status. I have summoned my [Ascalon], my Holy Dragon Slayer sword that has been modified by Michael, an Archangel so that sword can be wielded by a devil and a dragon like me. I don't plan to use [Ascalon] before, but Colbert-san said that I better have a sword so that I can have a better chance fighting noble. I followed his advice because if I don't, he will get suspicious that some random commoner can win against a noble without any weapon, and also better safe than sorry.

"I will show you your place, commoner!", Valliere said while glaring hard at me.

"Let's started already…", I said that while sighing. Why this girl so eager to make this hard? I really want to secure some bed, and continue looking at my 'godly treasures' (read : porn magazine).

…Wait a minute, did I bring that treasure? I started to search everywhere, from my clothes, shoes, whatever I can see to find it. The result? I cannot find it.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I CAN'T FIND IT!"

I forgot, when Ravel enter my room I hide it! I don't bring it with me, of course I cannot find it! Everyone is shocked with my sudden outburst, and Ravel just facepalm because she know what is in my mind.

"What's happened to that commoner?", Valliere muttered to herself. Curse you, brat! Because of your kidnapping I cannot enjoy my treasures!

"CURSE YOU BRAT! BECAUSE OF YOUR KIDNAPPING I CANNOT ENJOY MY TREASURES!"

"What!? I am not a brat, I am 16 years old! And I don't care what your treasures, you need to respect me as a noble! And why are you crying?"

"SHUT UP! BEFORE, I WANT TO HOLD BACK, BUT NOW I WILL FACE YOU SERIOUSLY!"

"Ise-sama, please don't use that technique! It is immodest!", Ravel said that to me, but her plea is not registered in my mind.

**{Hah… Partner, please reduce your perverted tendencies, I beg you… please, don't torture me with oppai… UOOGH, WHO SAID OPPAI!? CONCELOUR, I NEED CONCELOUR!}**

Shut up Ddraig, porn magazine is my oasis, without that I cannot survive! And I don't say oppai, more like you said it yourself!

"Err… Mr. Hyoudou, it is not too late to withdrawn from this duel, you know?"

"No, I will do it. Please begin, otherwise I will go insane…", yeah, I will use _that_ technique, that forbidden technique, my exclusive magic, my awesome magic. I don't care if my opponent is brat, I need to see some oppai, no matter if that oppai is big or small, or I will go insane.

**{…Partner…}**

"Ise-sama, if you really want to see oppai, I… I can…", I heard Ravel said something so wonderful, but I must ignored her because I have to focused my mind into _that _spell. I utilize my limited demonic power, and _that _spell is ready to launch. I also ignored Ddraig cry, I will hear you later, but not now!

"We…Well, If you are sure… BEGIN!", as soon as he announced the beginning of this duel, I silently promoted to [Queen]. Before, I planned to promoted to [Knight], and give her a small cut from [Ascalon], because she is human she will get heavily injured even with small cut from Holy Sword. But because I have realized I don't bring my godly treasure, I now suffered from oppai deficiencies, so I need to have [Bishop] and [Knight] ability, thus make me now promoted into [Queen].

Usually, [Pawn] need to promoted with their master approval or when they are in enemy territory, but because Ajuka Belzebub-sama fixed my evil pieces, now I can promoted without Rias approval. Of course I cannot do that in [Rating Game], otherwise I will be accused of cheating and Rias will get into trouble.

And now, after my magic reserved got filled because of [Queen] ability, I can launch my first banned technique.

"BILINGUAL!"

Yes, [Bilingual]. My first forbidden technique. This technique allow me to read the thought of my target breast. Of course, this technique is limited to girls only. I won't use this to guys even if that cost my live. Now, what is your thought now, Valliere's oppai?

_[I will strike you with my fireball spell head-on… it is if I can use it right…]_

Oi, why her oppai voice is so depressed? If you cannot use your spell correctly, don't use it! But whatever, now I know that she will attack me head-on. I will touch her before she launch her spell! Right now she is lifting her stick, this is my chance!

"FIREBALL!"

*KABOOM*

I am lucky to have moved before she started to use her spell, because after she said 'Fireball', location where I was standing before now is a crater created by anything but 'Fireball'. I stopped moving to tsukkomi'd her.

"Oi, that is not a 'Fireball'! A 'fireball' will burn, not created a huge crater like that!"

"Shut up! I just got unlucky!", so she said, but her oppai said differently.

_[Ugh, as I expected… why is my spell always turned into an explosion? This spell is just a basic fire spell, but I always failed using it…]_

OK, this girl is dangerous, very dangerous. If her basic spell turned into explosion, I am really afraid of her advanced spell. Who knows, maybe when she cast her advanced spell, it will destroy 1 or two countries in an instant. I will finish this fight fast. I started to read her oppai thought again.

_[Now I will attack his right side by fireball… argh, who I am kidding? I will explode his right side! Ahahahahaha!]_

Oi oi oi! I thought you are a typical tsundere, but why your oppai is a yandere?! How come you can laugh like that while you thinking to explode a human body? OK, I am not a human, but you know my point!

Since I know she want to explode my right side, I begun to moving using my [Knight] speed. I managed to surprised her by appearing in front of her in just 1 second, and touch her. Ok, now I can use my second forbidden spell.

"DRESS… BREAK!"

After I snapped my finger, in just 1 second all of her clothing is gone. Yeah, this is my second forbidden technique, [Dress Break]. This technique allowed me to destroy anything that my target wears on her body, including any restraint she might have, as long as I have touch her clothes before activating it. For example, if some girl got tied up with something durable that ordinary mean cannot destroy it, I can use my [Dress Break] to remove it. Of course, I won't use it to boys no matter what. I want to see girls oppai, not something that all boys have in their crotch.

"KYAAAAAAAA! WHAT IS THIS? MY CLOTHES ARE DESTROYED!"

Now is the time I observed her naked body. Hmm, for a 16 years old, her oppai is small, even Koneko-chan is not that small. But she is sure a beauty, if only her attitude is as good as her looks. Whatever, I have saved this images in my mind! Thanks for the meal! After that, I chopped her neck to make her unconscious, thus make me winning this fight.

Ah, now that I have filled my oppai deficiencies, I can think better. When I see around, all magician there is speechless at my moves. I can see some blonde fop open their eyes wide, muttering 'it's a godly technique!', and all other boys cannot divert their eyes from the now naked Valliere. A tanned red girl haired girl who has a very impressive oppai started to lick her lips, looked impressed with my magic, and a blue-haired glasses girls glare at me, her glare screamed 'pervert'. Yup, she is really resembled Koneko-chan.

Now that I can think better, I slapped myself, because of that display now all of them know I can use magic. And because I have pulled out [Ascalon], they would think that besides my magic I can also used swords (even though I am not using this swords at all during this fight) . Well, my swordsmanship is not as good as Kiba, and thanks to our daily spar, I managed to pick some technique from him.

"What… What are you doing, Mr. Hyoudou! Your technique is too vulgar! Moreover, you are using it into a noble!", somehow Colbert-san found his voice and protests my magic.

"Don't worry Colbert-san, I won't use it to a male noble…", I said that while smiling.

"That's not the point!", he started to scream, I bet he is never seeing a naked female body, how sad… Yosh, my next mission is to convert him into oppai lover! There is no way I will allow him into butt lover! Because Vali is not here, I can safely make him into oppai lover!

**{…Partner… Please, don't torture me anymore… Sob…}**

You need to understand, Ddraig-kun! Oppai is justice!

**{UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN! WHERE IS MY MEDICINE?!}**

Sigh… I will give it to you later Ddraig, please hold on until we are alone, if I can I want to hide my [Boosted Gear] as long as possible.

"Hahaha… you should relaxed a bit, Jean… you always so serious, you should enjoy life more often…", an unfamiliar voice come from my behind. I cannot detect his presence, he must be quite powerful or experienced. When I looked at my behind, I can see an old man I never seen before.

"Mr. Principal! Why are you here?", asked Colbert-san to him.

"What, an old man like me is not allowed to take a walk? I want to talk to this young man after I seeing his 'godly' magic…", replied this old man, since Colbert-san refer him as Principal, I should do the same.

"Mr. Principal! Do you really believe this commoner using magic? That is unbelievable! He must be using some trick!", cried some student. I never know if a trick can remove any clothes a girl have in a second, but whatever, if they believed it is only a trick that's mean they still not realized I am using magic.

"Even if that is not magic, it is really a feat to remove all girls clothing in 1-2 seconds. Now please be quiet, I want to talk to him.", that sentence sure make all of them shut up. So this leader of this academy want to negotiate with me, huh… let's see what is he wanted from me…

"Hmm… Principal-san, what would you want to talk with me?", I asked him.

"Young man, your 'godly' magic really impress me… I really want you to teach me, can you do it?", hmm… so he want me to teach him [Dress Break]… well, I don't plan to stay here for long, so I guess why not? If that Valliere refused to make contract with me, this principal can do, and if we can get some bed and food for at least 6 months, teaching him [Dress Break] is not a problem.

"You want me to teach you [Dress Break], right? I can teach it, in exchange of a place for living for at least 6 months and food 3 times per day. I planned to negotiate with that Valliere girl, in exchange of a pseudo-familiar contract, but since you are the one leading this school, you are better person to be negotiated with. How is it?"

"Hmm… not a bad deal, but I must ask you, is it magic?", he ask me with unreadable expression, in a low voice so his student is not hear our conversation. I don't know if he is referring that 'magic' word to my [Knight] speed or my [Dress Break] spell.

"Yes, it is magic, more accurately it is demonic magic… it is using your own energy to realize your imagination, it is a bit different from a normal magic which calculate any phenomenon so it can happened.", I answer him with a low voice near his ear. His eyes widen, since I just said 'demonic magic'.

"…So, you are not a human, let alone from this world?", he asked me again with a face full of fear, again in low voice.

"…I will leave it into your imagination, old man… but I am assuring you that this [Dress Break] can be learned by human, as long as they are pervert…", I answer his question with my perverted face.

"…And will you cause any harm to any of us?", he now ask me seriously, not that he is not serious before.

"If they attack me and Ravel first, if they ignore us then we will do nothing to them…", I answer him seriously. Seems like my answer satisfied him, because now he is sporting some perverted face I often see in Azazel-sensei face.

"Well then young man, you convinced this old man… I can give you a room for you two, in addition on 3 times meal per day. But I'm afraid you must earn your meal by working as this school servant. Don't worry, I will assure you that no noble will harass you because of your 'godly' trick… will you take it?"

"Hmm… how about this, I will teach you another 'trick' of mine, and each day I will get… oh damn, I don't know this world currency… "

"Tristain using gold coin as their currency, young man…", he answer me.

"And how much is 1 gold coin?"

"Any ordinary servant got 10 gold coins per month…"

"…OK, so in exchange of teaching you another 'trick' of mine, you will give me 20 gold coin per day until I going home, and it is outside my wage as your worker. But please to refrain teaching it to another person, at least until I going back to my home…", I give him another proposal.

"…What kind of 'trick' so it is worth 20 gold coins per day, young man?"

"The technique to listen any breast voice in a radius of 500 meters…"

"Agreed, young man! Both of you will get your room shortly!", he agreed to my proposal quickly with a lewd face.

"Pleased to doing business with you, old man…", I answer him in a similar lewd face. After I secured our accommodation, I went to Ravel location to inform her.

"Ravel, I did it, I managed to secured room for both of us!", I happily inform her that I managed to make 'contract' with 'mages from another world', but her face is far from happy. "What's wrong, Ravel?"

"…Ise-sama prefer that flat breast… even though I offering him to see my breast…", Ravel muttered something in a very low voice, so I cannot heard her.

"Ravel?", I asked her again.

"It's nothing, Ise-sama! Humph!", ah, somehow I make her angry. I need 3 days to make her forgive me, even though I don't know what my fault is.

=Line Break=

6 month later, Ravel managed to connect this world to Earth. As expected of my manager, she is very reliable. During this 6 month, I managed to teach the principal of this school [Dress Break] and [Bilingual]. Besides that, Valliere after she regained consciousness, beg me to make me her familiar, and because she is very desperate, I managed to make a 'Give and Take' contract with her. She can call me when she need me, in exchange of some gold coins or some 'godly treasures' (read : porn magazine) which sadly they are not exist in this world, but hey I still give her that option, who knows somehow she get a hold of some 'godly treasures'. Because of that 'give and take' contract, she manages to not get kicked out from this academy.

My work at their kitchen is quite productive, I learned to do some house work. I don't know if that skill is needed later, but I still want to learned it. Besides, Ravel looks very cute in maid uniform. Of course I have saved her images in my brain.

1 month after our settlement in this school, some guy called 'Count Mott' come and want Ravel to be his concubines. But before I saved her, Ravel managed to kick his butt. Later, I heard from the principal that Count Mott is resigned from his position, and he is very scared of bird and fire. His situation reminds me of her brother who gain a similar phobia after I kick his butt, although his phobia is towards dragon, not towards bird.

"Ise-sama, we are now connected to Gremory magic circle!", said Ravel to me.

"So, you are going home, young man?", said the principal from behind me. As usual I cannot detect his presence. This old man and Colbert-san is the only one who know I am not a human and we come from another world.

"Yeah, you want to say goodbye, old man?"

"Hahaha, your presence make this academy livelier, of course I will say goodbye. Don't worry about Valliere, as soon as you going back, I will instruct her to make another ritual to summon her real familiar.", hmm… it's not like I am worried about Valliere, but it's a good news, as long as she don't kidnap me again.

"Well, that's good. We are very grateful with your kindness, head master. But we need to going back, I afraid my comrades will be worried that I have gone for 6 months.", after I said that, I and Ravel started to enter our magic circle, before…

"ISE!"

…A familiar voice come from our magic circle. And not long after that sound, from that magic circle comes a familiar red haired onee-sama, a yamato nadeshiko onee-sama, a loli nekomata kouhai, a blonde nun, a power idiot swordswomen, a self-proclaimed Angel, a 100-yen valkrie, a prince charming knight, a crossdresser danball vampire, and a last boss ex-governor fallen angel.

"Rias? Everyone? Why all of you come when I and Ravel want to going back?", but instead of answering me, what I got is a group hug from Occult Research Club member, minus Kiba, Gasper, and Azazel-sensei.

"ISE!"

"ISE-KUN!"

"ISE-SENPAI!"

"ISE-SAN!"

"ISE!"

"ISE-KUN!"

"HYOUDOU-KUN!"

"Looking good, Ise-kun…"

"Ise-senpai, we miss you…"

"Heh, Just as I thought, even though you are missing for 6 months, you will be fine as long as Ravel is with you… besides, my apprentice will not died easily..."

Everyone… looks like I make them worried again… to answer their group hug, I said :

"I'm back, Everyone…"

FIN

* * *

AN :

Yup, this is my first story which has English as it's language. I will admit my poor skill in English (English is not my first language), so please bear with it.

Yes, this is Crossover between Highschool DxD and Familiar of Zero. this story is about Issei got abducted into Halkgenia together with Ravel (my second favourite character in DxD, the first is Issei). There is some point to be talked :

1. This story is taken after vol 16 of DxD Light Novel.

2. Issei looks OoC (Out of Character), but I tried to make him not too OoC. He still has his perverted, but a bit smarter (Issei is a bit clueless in canon, but he is not a stupid character. His brain capacity is a bit limited though)

3. Ddraig still look pathetic. Don't blame me, pathetic Heavenly Dragon is just too funny to write and read.

Please read and review my story, if you want to critisize my grammar, please pointing out where is wrong, don't just flame and leave. I write this story without beta reader after all.

Chichiryuutei, out!


End file.
